Question: Solve for $p$ : $-4 = -18 + p$
Explanation: Add $18$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-4 {+ 18}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ -4 &=& -18 + p \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -4 {+ 18} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 14$